planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update Number 6
Game Update Number 6 was released on 3 April 2013. General Updates Service Ribbons *Service Ribbons are quick-to-earn achievements that are repeatable and grant a reward for completing them. *Service Ribbons are earned by killing enemies with infantry weapons and by supporting your allies. We will be adding more ribbon types (ex: teamwork, base capture, and vehicle ribbons) in future updates. *Players earn an experience bonus (on top of the normal ribbon experience reward) for the first few ribbons earned each day *Weapon Ribbons = 10 kills *Revive Ribbon = 15 revives *Healing Ribbon = Heal 10,000 points *Repairing Ribbon = Repair 15,000 points *Piloting Ribbon = 20 driver assists *Rewards for each are 250xp *An additional 500xp if it’s receiving the daily bonus Alerts *This is a new, dynamic, server controlled event system. Alerts are automatically triggered and communicated to players through notifications and the Tab screen. *The Alert type being introduced in this initial phase of implementation is Continent Capture. In Continent Capture, empires will need to control a specific continent within a fixed amount of time. If an empire captures all regions on the designated continent before the timer expires that empire will be declared the winner, ending the alert. If no empire captures all regions within the allotted time, all empires will receive a reward proportional to the territory control (i.e. an empire that owns 40% of the territory will earn 40% of the reward). Players do not have to be on the alert continent to receive the reward. The reward is server-wide. *While participating in the event areas players will receive a percent increase to their experience rewards. *We will be adding more alert types in future updates. New Membership Benefits *Members now have access to an additional daily sale *Members now have access to an additional three character slots as part of their membership Client stability improvements New in the Depot *Extra character slots can now be purchased from the Depot *The new common pool NS-15M LMG has been added to the Depot *New Mercenary Helmets for Combat Medic and Engineer Infantry Updates *Tank Mines Will no longer arm if thrown on top of a vehicle. *Empire-Specific Rocket Launchers **Fix for the Phoenix dumb-firing if fired quickly after entering iron sights **The charge on the Lancer can now be sustained through switching to different fire modes (in/out of ironsights) * NS-11C **Fixed weapon not working with the ammunition belt. **Fixed reload speed being 2 seconds for both the short and long reloads. New reload times are: *** Short: 1.85 seconds *** Long: 2.35 seconds **Fixed forward grip not being aligned with the rail. Shotgun Changes *All Shotguns **Maximum damage per pellet reduced to 134 damage on all shotguns that previously did 143 damage. **Slowed down to 700 MS, from 575 MS (now matches assault rifle equip times and not carbines). *Slug Ammunition **Slug animation no longer lowers rate of fire when equipped. **Now reaches minimum damage at 40 meters, reduced from 65 meters. **Minimum and maximum damage are unchanged on semi-auto and auto shotguns. Pump-action slug ammunition had its minimum damage raised to 400 from 360. **Iron sights and optics have been realigned to give a better sight picture. *NC Mauler S6, TR FA1 Barrage, and VS Pandora VX25 **Rate of fire slowed down to 225 RPM. **Short reload time slowed down to 2050 MS. **Long reload time is faster at 3350 MS. **Lowered vertical recoil to 1.3, from 1.5. *NC NC12 Sweeper, TR TS4 Haymaker, and VS Nova **Rate of fire slowed down to 225 RPM. **Short reload time slowed down to 2900 MS. **Long reload time slowed down to 4100 MS. **Lowered vertical recoil to 1.3, from 1.5. *NC AF-57 Piston, TR AS16 NightHawk, and VS Thanatos VE70 **Rate of fire slowed down to 260 RPM. **Short reload time slowed down to 2600 MS (long reload unchanged). **Recoil recovery rate slowed down to 12 degrees per second, from 15. **Minimum damage lowered to 50 per pellet. *NC GD-66 Claw , TR TRS-12 Uppercut , and VS Phobos VX86 **Chamber time slowed down to 600 MS. **Recoil recovery rate slowed down to 12 degrees per second, from 15. *All NC MAX shotguns **Extended ammunition lowered from +5 ammunition to +4. *NC Scattercannon **Rate of fire slowed down to 180 RPM. **Projectile speed slowed down to 300 m/s. **Magazine capacity lowered to 6. **Short reload time slowed down to 3800 MS. **Long reload time slowed down to 3000 MS. *NC Mattock **Rate of fire slowed down to 180 RPM. **Projectile speed slowed down to 400 m/s. **Magazine capacity lowered to 6. **Short reload time slowed down to 3800 MS. **Long reload time slowed down to 3000 MS. **Spread accuracy improved and is now at 2.5 degrees. *NC Hacksaw **Rate of fire slowed down to 209 RPM. **Projectile speed slowed down to 300 m/s. **Magazine capacity lowered to 6. **Minimum damage lowered to 50 per pellet. *NC Grinder **Rate of fire slowed down to 180 RPM. **Projectile speed slowed down to 275 m/s. **Magazine capacity lowered to 8. **Short reload time slowed down to 4300 MS. **Long reload time slowed down to 3400 MS. Miscelleneous *MAX weapons no longer have incorrect access to rail attachments in the VR zone. *Rez icons should now properly display for combat medics over downed ally MAX units *Sprinting while reloading a pump action shotgun should no longer cause animation issues *Fixed animation issues with using under-barrel attachments MAXes should have proper access to the Ammo Storage Container Suit in VR training *The GD-66 Claw reflex sight’s zoom functionality should now be working properly *Scope overlays should no longer be removed when hit with an EMP grenade *Claymores and Proximity Mines should be causing appropriate damage again *Addressed some UI inconsistencies with Heavy Assault ’s shield indicator when using Adrenaline Rush *Fix for the LX Tacti-Eye no longer being accessible after logging out with the scope attached Vehicle Updates *Magrider survivability in large falls should be more in line with other vehicles *Sunderers should no longer slide after stopping on slopes *Reaver composite armor should no longer cover decals *When landed and idle, Galaxies should no longer slowly roll backwards *The Flash ’s Wraith Cloak will now deactivate when the driver changes seats *Normal vehicle effects like brakes should come back when the Wraith cloak effect is removed *Vanguard IR Smoke, Shield, and Mine Guard utilities will no longer clip through the back plating of the tank *We no longer have Safe Ejection utilities that fail to eject you safely *Vehicles should no longer start rocking after firing a few times *You should now be able to properly exit the Flash rumble seat if they re-mapped their “exit vehicle” key UI Updates */l is now a valid shortcut for leader chat *The death cam should no longer cancel an active revive prompt *Squad Leaders should no longer see “Set Primary Defense” as an option in the Quick Action Menu when targeting allied soldiers *Waypoints now properly display on the minimap *Updated spawn indicator art on the respawn screen to be more visible *Vehicle acquisition timer UI should now be updating properly after spawning a vehicle *The AMR-66 should now be filtered properly in the Depot *NS weapons should no longer be lacking the preview button in the depot *Fix for non-selected characters being deleted in error during character deletion process *Enabling Auto join on Log in will properly persist when you navigate away from the UI page Facility Updates Phalanx Turrets *All Phalanx Turrets **Increased damage resistance to Aircraft Machine Guns from 85% to 94%. This makes it similar to the damage aircraft machine guns can do to tank top armor. *Spear Phalanx Turret (Anti-Vehicle) **Min damage upped from 1000 to 1250 **Projectile flight characteristics now match Vanguard 150mm HEAT **Speed increased from 200 to 250 **Gravity multiplier decreased from 5 to 4 *Xiphos Phalanx Turret (Anti-Personnel) **Changed damage type from personal weapon to heavy machine gun. Allowing it to damage heavy armor targets. **Adjusted damage and fall off **Max/Min damage adjusted from 218/150 to 200/167 **Max/Min range adjusted from 100/75 to 85/10 *Aspis Phalanx Turret (Anti-Aircraft) **Can now pitch 10 additional degrees downward. Miscellaneous *Jump pads at The Traverse should now properly acknowledge base ownership *NPCs should now spawn more reliably in the VR Training Zone *The Peris Amp Station Barracks, Tower, and Eastern Grove forward spawns have proper capture points again *Addressed occlusion issues near Zurvan Storage Yard *Addressed cosmetic geometry issues at Rashnu Bio Lab *Addressed an issue with players getting stuck in geometry near the SE pass of the Crown *All banners at Mao Tech Plant should accurately reflect base ownership *Addressed an issue with prop objects stacked on a capture point at Mani Biolab *Fixed an exploit that allowed players to pull a free MAX from the VR zone and take it to other continents *Tower teleporters in VR now work properly. *Floating objects in the VR tower have been nailed down. *Fixed the floating AV turret at Heyoka’s western forward spawn *Fix for SCU shields not properly stopping projectiles and deployables *Leaving the VR zone with a tool equipped will no longer break your loadout until you resupply Audio Updates *There should now be appropriate audio when using the Flash’s turbo utility *You should once again be able to hear your own footsteps after exiting a vehicle Category:Game Update